particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Doron Akigo
|} Doron Akigo is a Deltaria Province located in the vicinity of Lake Majatra in the Federal Republic of Deltaria. Geography and Demographics National Article: Deltarian Geography Doron Akigo is dominated by the Akigan Plateau, a highly elevated plateau at 372 meters above sea level. The province is bordered on the west by Lake Majatra, as well as the provinces of Darali to the south and Ushlande to the east. The Akigan Plateau dominates the Province, and has an area of around 300,000 square kilometers, most of which is in Doron Akigo. The plateau has few trees, with most of its vegitation coming from bushes, grasses, and flowers. The province has mos of its urbanization in large towns and cities, with the rural areas in between sparsly populated and somewhat untouched. There are mulitple factories and oil wells in the Province, however, which make for much of the inustry and also take up space on the Plateau. There is little rainfall in the Province, with most of the precipitation coming in the form of snow. Running throught the south of the Province on the border with Darali is the Suislaw River, which is mostly used by Darali and little is tapped by Doron Akigan industry or government. Government National Article: Deltarian Politics Province government Doron Akigo is governed as a republic, with three branches of government: the executive branch consisting of the Governor of Doron Akigo and the other independently elected constitutional officers; the legislative branch consisting of the House of Representatives; and the judicial branch consisting of the one court of justice. The province also allows direct participation of the electorate by initiative, referendum, recall, and ratification. The Governor of Doron Akigo and the other state constitutional officers serve four-year terms and may be re-elected only once. Doron Akigo has two official Governor's Residences; one is in Menkask, and the other is at Mack Island. The Doron Akigo Legislature consists 110-member House of Representatives. Representatives serve four-year terms. Law The Doron Akigo Court System consists of two courts with primary jurisdiction (the Circuit Courts and the District Courts), one intermediate level appellate court (the Doron Akigo Court of Appeals), and the Doron Akigo Supreme Court. There are several administrative courts and specialized courts. The Doron Akigo Constitution provides for voter initiative and referendum (Article II, defined as "the power to propose laws and to enact and reject laws, called the initiative, and the power to approve or reject laws enacted by the legislature, called the referendum. The power of initiative extends only to laws which the legislature may enact under this constitution"). Administrative divisions Province government is decentralized among four tiers — province wide, district, county and township. Districts are administrative divisions of the province, and counties are administrative divisions of a district etc. Both of them exercise state government authority, localized to meet the particular needs of their jurisdictions, as provided by state law. There are 83 counties in Doron Akigo . Cities, state universities, and villages are vested with home rule powers of varying degrees. Home rule cities can generally do anything that is not prohibited by law. The fifteen province universities have broad power and can do anything within the parameters of their status as educational institutions that is not prohibited by the state constitution. Villages, by contrast, have limited home rule and are not completely autonomous from the county and township in which they are located. There are two types of township in Doron Akigo: general law township and charter. Charter township status was created by the Legislature in 30204 and grants additional powers and stream-lined administration in order to provide greater protection against annexation by a city. As of April 3331, there were 127 charter townships in Doron Akigo . In general, charter townships have many of the same powers as a city but without the same level of obligations. For example, a charter township can have its own fire department, water and sewer department, police department, and so on—just like a city—but it is not required to have those things, whereas cities must provide those services. Charter townships can opt to use county-wide services instead, such as deputies from the county sheriff's office instead of a home-based force of ordinance officers. Taxation Doron Akigo's personal income tax is set to a flat rate of 4.35%. Some cities impose additional income taxes. Doron Akigo's province sales tax is 6%. Property taxes are assessed on the local level, but every property owner's local assessment contributes six mills to the statutory Province Education Tax. In 3074, Doron Akigo repealed its Single Business Tax and replaced it with a Doron Akigo Business Tax in order to stimulate job growth by reducing taxes for seventy percent of the businesses in the province. According to the Bureau of Economic Analysis, recent growth in Doron Akigo is 0.1%. Economy Some of the major industries/products/services include automobiles, meat products, pizza, information technology, aerospace, military equipment, copper, iron, and furniture. The beverage Vernorset was invented in Doron Akigo in 3030, sharing the title of oldest soft drink with Hires Beer. Muyago was founded in Menkask on November 4, 3025. Two of the top four pizza chains were founded in Doron Akigo and are headquartered there. This all has been caused to the fact that Dorons and Akigans love rich food, and thus Doron Akigo has the most successful fast food industry in Deltaria. Doron Akigo also has a burgeoning auto industry, producing massive numbers of cars for all of Terra. In January 3075, Governor Oliver Wells formed an automotive task force in order to help the industryachieve renewed prosperity for the regional auto industry, marking one of the first efforts to expand the sector. Doron Akigo ranks second nationally in high tech employment with 3,568,000 high tech workers, which includes 700,000 in the automotive industry. Doron Akigo typically ranks third or fourth in overall Research & development expenditures in the Deltaria. Its research and development, which includes automotive, comprises a higher percentage of the province's overall gross domestic product than for any other Deltaria province. The province is an important source of engineering job opportunities. The domestic auto industry accounts directly and indirectly for one of every ten jobs in the Deltaria. Doron Akigo ranked first nationally in new corporate facilities and expansions in 3275. From 3265 to 3301, Doron Akigo was listed as the only province to top the 10,000 mark for the number of major new developments; however, the effects of the stalling growth in 3331 had slowed the province's economy. In 3275, Doron Akigo ranked first in a survey among the provinces for luring new business which measured capital investment and new job creation per one million population. In August 2075, Doron Akigo and Menkask's auto industry received $32.36 M in grants from the Deltaria Department of Trade,Energy and Labour for the manufacture of electric vehicle technologies which was expected to generate 16,800 immediate jobs and employ 400,000 in the province by 3380. From 3270 to 3275, Doron Akigo ranked 1st in the Deltaria for new corporate facilities and expansions. This is extremely popular for the oil industry, which is a growing success in Doron Akigo, and is now the numberone industry in the province, with much of Doron Akigo's GDP coming from the oil industry. The biggest oil company in Deltaria is based in Doron Akigo, where the Akigan Plateau has much untapped oil in underground deposists. Education As leading research institutions, the University of Doron Akigo, Doron Akigo Province University,and White State University are important partners in the province's economy and the province's University Research Corridor. The National Superconducting Cyclotron Laboratory is located at Doron Akigo Province University. Doron Akigo's tech workforce is well-educated and highly skilled, making it attractive to companies. It has the fourrth highest number of engineering graduates nationally. The province has maintained its early commitment to public education. The province's educational infrastructure gives it a competitive edge; In 3275, Deltaria Educational Inc. announced that it would commit $25 million to community educational development in Doron Akigo following its acquisition of LaSalle Private Schools. Category:Deltaria Category:Regions